<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your scream by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050776">your scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Nacht und sie stehen vor dem Schuppen vor Jennas Haus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>überarbeitet am 28.01.21</p><div class="center">
  <p><i>your scream's a whisper</i><br/>[<a href="https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=251190#t251190">#_0666</a>]</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Jennas "Unfall"</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aria steht vor dem Schuppen. <em>Davor.</em> Sie ist nicht darin und sie <em>will</em> auch gar nicht darin sein.</p><p>Wenn sie Spencer ansieht, sieht sie ihre eigene Angst in großen Augen widergespiegelt. In Hannas Gesicht sieht sie Schuld, Gewissensbisse und genauso viel Angst. In Emilys bemerkt sie Erkenntnis. (Die Erkenntnis, dass Ali es <em>gewusst</em> hat. Dass Toby darin ist. Und Jenna.)</p><p>Die Jenna, an die Ali Aria beinahe verloren hätte. <em>Beinahe</em> nur, weil Aria Angst hat. Zum Teil vor Ali und zum Teil vor den Konsequenzen, die gefolgt wären.</p><p>Aria hört Jennas Schrei wie ein Flüstern nach außen dringen. Sie schluckt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>